lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Berry Jars 'N' Jam
Berry Jars 'N' Jam is a hard working farm girl who loves to cook! She and her twin sister, Sunny Side Up work together to run a beautiful farm where they produce many items. Personality Berry Jars 'N Jam is a hard worker who always gives her all. While both sisters do enjoy life on the farm, Berry is more into cooking. She usually makes a healthy breakfast for the two of them and is also known to make the highest stack of buttermilk pancakes in all of Lalaloopsy Land! (as evidenced in Batter Up!) Berry is a little nosy and she is also a busybody. She always needs to be productive and likes to know what is going on in her neighbors' lives. Appearance Berry Jars 'N Jam is a fair skinned girl with light pink cheeks and black button eyes. Her hair is a bright shade of pink with straight-cut bangs and long pigtails with orange bows. She has on a pink plaid dress with multilayer skirt ruffles and short puff sleeves. Her dress has a black lining and collar, and two small red buttons. She also has plain white socks and pink Mary Janes with orange bows. For Blueberry Party, she wears a dark blue shirt and a light pink jumper skirt with dark blue lining along the bottom. She also has purple leggings with polka dots, white socks, and pink sneaker boots. In the Berry's Kitchen playset, she wears a dark blue dress with pink ruffles along the bottom, pink tennis shoe boots and a pink apron with heart pockets. She even has an oven mitt on her right hand. Pet Berry's pet is a small white cow. Cow is white and has bright pink spots all over its body. During Blueberry Party, Cow's spots are blue-purple. Home Berry Jars 'N Jam's house is light yellow in a checkerboard pattern with the roof decorated with pancakes, jam, and berries. On the other side of the house are multiple 1st prize ribbons. She and Sunny do not live in the same home, but they live right next to each other on the same property. Merchandise *Berry Jars 'N Jam in Twin Pack (With Sunny Side Up Full Size) *Berry Jars 'N Jam (Individual Full Size Doll) *Mini Berry Jars 'N Jam (1st Edition) *Mini Berry Jars 'N Jam Blueberry Party (2nd Edition) *Berry Jars 'N Jam's Kitchen Trivia *She and Sunny are the only Lalaloopsy twins so far. *Her Blueberry Party doll is wearing a recolor of Bea Spells-a-Lot's outfit. *Berry's favorite berry is the blueberry! She also really likes milk. *Berry has never been sold in a multi-mini pack or doubles pack with Sunny. *Berry is sometimes confused with Peanut Big Top because of their visual likeness. Gallery BerrySunny.jpg Mini Berry Jars N Jam.jpg Blueberry.png MiniBerrysKitchen2.jpg Fashion Victim Berry.jpg berryoveralls.jpg Mini Berry Blueberry Box.jpg Mini Berry Blueberry House.jpg Berrys Kitchen Box.jpg Mini Berry Box.JPG Sunnysideupberryjarsjam.jpg Picture of five series 2.jpg Berry jars n jam box.jpg Sunny-berry 2-pk.jpg Mouth Working.png Pillows.png Ep. 1 Batter Up!.png Berry Prairie Spot.png Prairie Berry.png Ep. 8 In a Jam.PNG What's up berry.jpg Berry (Poster).jpg Mini berry 1.PNG|mini berry Berry's Cow.PNG|Berry's pet cow Thing thing thing.jpg Mini lalas.png Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Twin Sister Category:2-Pack Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Birthday: October Category:Pet: Farm Animal Category:In the Show Category:Interest: Outdoors